The New Side of Lucy Heartphilia
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Lucy goes through a fight which will change her for life. This is my 1st story no flames.
1. First Actual Story ReVamped

THE NEW SIDE OF LUCY Heartphilia

Chapter 1

"Yo, Luigi, get up [G1] [G2] the first day of school", said [G3] [G4] Loke. "Good Morning world and Earth[G5] , worst year of my life starting now", said Lucy. Lucy got up and brushed her teeth, put on some clothes and walked out the door. It was hard to deal with [G6] Loke. Mom and Dad died this summer. Grandma is watching Cookie, our dog. It's just Loke and me against the world. [G7] [G8]

"Luigi wake up we're here", said [G9] [G10] Loke. We were riding on the bus. Next week, I swear I am getting my drivers permit.

Loke gets off the bus running.

I wonder what his problem is. Then I see my solution. But, what he doesn't know is that is my best friend from New York, she moved here last year. I'm going to embarrass him.

"Hey Aries[G11] what's up", Lucy said casually. [G12] "Hey L[G13] ucy, long time no see, said Aries".[G14]

Loke's jaw is sunk to the floor. He looks like one of those cartoon characters. "Loke[G15] this is my friend Aries Quaker", Lucy said trying to hold in her laughter. *Bell rings* "The bell rang[G16] [G17] , gotta go. Bye, [G18] Loke and Lucy", A[G19] ries said.

Talk about de ja VU for [G20] Loke. Soon I run off to my homeroom. My teacher's name is Ms. Valazquez. Soon it's time for my 1st-period history![G21] [G22]

I had so much fun learning about the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius and the Destruction of Pompeii! *Lunch Time* "Yo what's up, cafeteria", said [G23] [G24] [G25] Gajeel.

"Be quiet [G26] Gajeel some people are trying to read", said [G27] Levy. "Well, at least I won't end up on[G28] [G29] the cover of Hooked on Phonics", said [G30] Gajeel. "Gajeel[G31] be quiet!", [G32] Levy screamed. The whole cafeteria went silent. Even the refrigerator and the Lunch lady Ms. Bisca went quiet. Levy was never the one to scream. "Sorry [G33] Gajeel", [G34] Levy whimpered. Then the cafeteria went back to normal. "Sorry [G35] Levy for making you scream", [G36] Gajeel said sarcastically. "Well, [G37] [G38] it's[G39] okay", [G40] Levy says while hugging Gajeel, not noticing he was being sarcastic.

The whole cafeteria started aww- ing and half of them said go Gajeel and Levy.

This school is weird and I mean really weird. *End of the Day* I walk out of school then I see trouble. People head right for me. One is about to punch me. I quickly duck and get into a fighting stance. I have the scholarship to go here. Everything is sponsored so I have nothing to worry about[G41] [G42] , even fights. That same person comes up and tries to kick me in the face. I quickly duck and punch him hard on the nose. Then he falls to the floor. "Sting[G43] get up", says no one in particular. That same person comes up to me and [G44] asks why would I do that. "I was protecting myself and honor[G45] , I'm not a wimp but a monster when it comes to protecting my honor", Lucy said not stuttering at the least.[G46] "You wanna fight that", the person says. "I'm up for it", said Lucy. That person slaps Lucy across her face. But then something out of the ordinary happens, she starts to glow.[G47] [G48] [G49] [G50] She is glowing red with anger. Somehow she will change, her attitude the same, but when hurting the people she loves she goes all out. She then slaps the person down on the concrete. She has changed from Lucy Heartphilia the innocent, to Lucy Heartphilia the demon for the people that hate on the people that she loves. By the time a crowd has come. [G51] [G52] [G53] [G54] [G55]

In the first row were Loke and Aries. Aries had a shocked look on her face while Loke was filming.


	2. Chapter 2 ReVamped

Chapter 2

I hit hard. Blood was falling, like a waterfall, out of their nose. The fight stopped when they gave up. When I looked at my fists they were red. Not with blood, but with anger. The person I just fought with, stepped back with fear. I didn't know who I was.

I didn't know who anyone was. I started sinking to the ground in confusion. I was scared. We all were scared. I then fainted, in fear and in utter confusion. I thought I would never see daylight again. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. I was transferred to a hospital. I woke up in a bed. I looked at my skin, it was back to normal. I then looked to my side. Loke and Aries were standing by me. Aries had a relieved face, while Loke smiled. I felt as if I was never going to make it. I was thankful to have my friend and brother with me. My body is pale and almost lifeless. I guess this is what it feels like, to be killed painfully.


	3. Chapter 3 ReVamped

Chapter 3

I went back home, a few days after I went to the hospital. Today is Wednesday. I am going back to school. When I walked through the hallways, everyone stayed clear of me. Everyone went silent. When I came close to my locker, 2 boys, one with pink hair, the other with black, were talking. The boy with the pink hair came towards me. He said, "My name's Natsu, what's yours?" I said my name is Lucy. "Well, nice to meet you Lucy", said Natsu. The other said "The name's Gray." Then a red head walked up to me. "Hi, my names Erza." I responded, "Hello, my name's Lucy!" A blue haired girl came over. "Hello Love Rival, my name is Juvia." I don't know why she called me 'Love Rival', but she seems nice. We have the same classes together. As I expected, by the end of High School, Natsu asked the big question. (A.N. Not that question silly! The question, "Why does everybody avoid you, in the hallways?") I had to tell them why. I didn't want to, but I am an honest person, so I told them. I thought they would unfriend me. My guess was wrong. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Juvia, hugged me. I guess we were supposed to be friends after all. [G1]


End file.
